fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Brightwall
The Hero of Fable III, also known as the Hero of Brightwall, is the second Child of The Protagonist of Fable II , and begins the game as the Prince/Princess of Albion. He/She has been confirmed at E3 as the first playable Hero in the series to actually speak.http://uk.xbox360.ign.com/articles/109/1098635p1.html The first part of the game is called the Hero's journey and requires the Hero to gain support for a revolution to overthrow his/her brother Logan, the current king of Albion. The Hero must make promises to people to gain control of the region, and then choose to fulfil those promises or deny them when they become the ruler of Albion. The Hero can be male or female. Once the Hero has gained control of Albion he/she will have the power to shape people's lives and the country itself, as well as wage a campaign against the shadows and the Crawler Trivia *One of the first screenshots showing the Hero of Fable III shows the Hero as having a striking resemblance to the fictional soldier Richard Sharpe. *As in previous titles the Hero of Fable III will change his/her appearance based on their morality. However, unlike in previous titles where you would choose to upgrade through experience points, the character will morph the more they fight in certain styles. For example using Strength (Swords, Hammers, etc.) will make the Hero more muscular, Skill (Guns) will make the Hero look more slender and thin, while Will (Lightning, Inferno, etc.) will either prematurely age the Hero or cause the Hero's skin to "glow". So Lionhead is trying to give everybody a unique Hero, furthermore creating a unique experience. *Oddly, it appears the Hero's journey in Fable III begins in his late teen years, instead of having a Childhood like in the previous games. *It was said that the Hero of Fable III would be chubby in the beginning, this could've been due to the Hero living with Logan in the castle in the beginning of the game, as stated in the E3 combat demo though apparently Lionhead chose not to include this feature in favor of a much slimmer character. *OXM says that the morph system will change for evil characters, making them "dangerously desirable" instead of even the female heroes looking like, as Molyneux says, "Russian shot-putters." *Apparently the Hero will be referred to as Prince/Princess then Hero and finally King/Queen. *The Hero now has a voice, and can choose different conversation options at certain points in the game, instead of 'interactive' cutscenes in Fable II where the player pushed up or down on the D-pad to select a non-verbal expression. *Louis Tamone is said to voice the male hero. It is currently unknown who will voice the female hero. *The hero (And his/her role as a king or queen) were both first shown in the Fable II downloadable content: See The Future. *As said above the player will have the choice to choose their character's gender. Screenshots and images Heroonbridgelarge.jpg|The Hero displaying the new armour type and Ice spellQuote from Developer Gradius Assassinduellarge.jpg|A female Hero in what appears to be Aurora FableIIIrevolution.jpg|The Hero leading his followers Fable-iii-hero.jpg|The Hero and Walter Fable III Shot5.jpg|An evil Hero with Walter and a guard Fable-iii-20100614024222934_640w.jpg|The Hero taking on Logan's guards 971431_20100614_790screen006.jpg|Evil Female Hero of Fable III Embargoed_until_August_17th_12_30CEST_06_jpg.jpg|Hero with Elise. HeroOfFableIII.jpg|Concept art of the Hero of Fable III (evil) fable_iii_01__screen_shot_.jpg|Hero of Fable III and Walter Evilprince_FablIII.jpg|An evil Hero with a morphed gun. 216362-3.jpg|The Hero of Fable 3 holding a morphed sword. combat_and_leveling_up__1_.jpg|The Hero of Fable 3 using magic. Rebel.jpg|The Hero's victory over King Logan. War.jpg|Rebels V Royals, with Hero leading them into battle. ss_preview_Embargoed_until_August_17th_12.30CEST_10.jpg.jpg Carlsberg_don't_make_evil_heroes.jpg|An example of a fully evil Hero Fable-3-TGS_10-2.jpg|Male and female Hero's wearing the King/Queen outfit. References Category:Spoilers Category:Heroes Category:Fable III Characters